Blog użytkownika:Mellinda/Nawet nieświadoma pomoc może zmienić bieg historii...
Witam, to moje drugie, a zarówno pierwsze opowiadanie, które piszę razem z Amiką. Tak naprawdę, to ona jest autorką pomysłu na opo i mi zaproponowała współprace, więc jak wam się podoba opo, to też proszę, żeby ją też chcwalić, bo ona ma mózg pełny pomysłów. To opowiadanie jest o nastoletniej Kasandrze Aliano, która żyje w współczesnym świecie, ale pewnego dnia, coś się wydarzyło... a dowiecie się tego, jak przeczytacie to opo. Życzę miłego czytania. ''Prolog -Cieszę się, że panna Aliano zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością.- odezwał się profesor Zgryz jak przezywali go wszyscy w szkole. Kasandra go nie słuchała zajęta rysowaniem jakiejś karykatury w zeszycie. Zaprzestała, gdy jej przyjaciółka szturchnęła ją w żebra. Podniosła zaskoczona głowę i od razu zauważyła, że cała klasa się nią nią patrzy. Jak to zwykle na biologii. Nie jej wina, że psorek się na nią uwziął i jej nie lubi. Jego problem. -Jak już wspomniałem cieszę się, że mamy zaszczyt być w twojej obecności.-syknął sarkastycznie profesor i wrócił do tablicy.- Proszę Kasandro skoro tak mnie słuchasz odpowiedz. Jakie funkcje pełnią nabłonki? -Nabłonki chronią ciało przed urazami. Poza tym wchłaniają substancje odżywcze i wodę w układzie pokarmowym. Wydzielają przykładowo enzymy i odbierają wrażenia zmysłowe.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna bez zająknięcia z nutką arogancji, kątem oka czytając to z podręcznika, który leżał dosłownie obok jej rysunku. Zawsze tak robiła i ten numer zawsze wypalał. A Zgryz dawał jej spokój. -Dobrze..- odpowiedział nieco zawiedzionym tonem profesor. Zapewne liczył, że wstawi jej jakąś pałę. Kasandra z satysfakcją wróciła do rysowania karykatur w zeszycie, ale ciągle czuła na sobie wzrok pozostałych uczniów z klasy, nawet swojej przyjaciółki. Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek na koniec lekcji, a Kasandra się cieszyła, gdyż to była jej ostatnia lekcja. Jako pierwsza szła do drzwi gdy nagle: -Panno Aliano, proszę do mnie. Dziewczyna lekko zirytowana podeszła do niego. Jak widać chciał ją jeszcze pomęczyć. -Tak słucham.- Z odrobiną goryczy powiedziała. -Droga panno, jeszcze raz mi tak zamyślisz się o niebieskich migdałach, a masz u mnie pałę jak nic.- Powiedział ze złością w oczach. -Dobra, dobra, Panie Zgryz, niech tak pan się nie gorączkuje, bo w końcu panu żyłka pęknie na czole. Nawet teraz widzę jak pulsuje.- Odpowiedziała żartobliwie dziewczyna, z pewnością, że się jeszcze bardziej zezłości i będzie kazać jej wyjść, bo szczerze, marzyła tylko o tym, by iść do domu. -Kasandro, nie masz prawa się tak do mnie odzywać!- Twarz mocno rozzłoszczonego nauczyciela przybierała kolor pomidora. -A nie mówiłam, już pękło, lepiej, jak pan się do lekarza z tym uda... -WYJDŹ!- Krzyknął, bo już nie wytrzymał. Dziewczyna szybko wyszła z klasy i od razu zauważyła czekającą na nią przyjaciółkę Kilię. -Czego Zgryz od ciebie chciał?-spytała ją. -A czego mógł chcieć? Oczywiście bardzo lubi oglądać moje prace, które robię specjalnie dla niego.- odpowiedziała Kas i teatralnie wyciągnęła z torby karykaturę, którą na tej właśnie lekcji zrobiła. Przedstawiała ona Zgryza stojącego tyłem do tablicy. Dzierżył w dłoni wielką kredę, a w drugiej mokrą gąbkę. Zamiast swojego garniturka miał na sobie strój woźnej. Jego włosy były rozwichrzone i można było dostrzec, że przybierają kształt rogów diabła. Obok na nauczycielskim stole leżał duży dziennik i widoczne były tylko jedynki, które tak kochał wlepiać uczniom z byle powodu. -Co nie, że ładne?- spytała ze śmiechem.-Nie ma się co dziwić. Psor Zgryz po prostu zakochał się w moich pracach. -No, na pewno. - Powiedziała Kilia prawie pękając ze śmiechu.- Ale na serio, co chciał od cb?- Dodała z lekką powagą. -No przecież mówię, chciał zobaczyć moje dzieło . Nawet chciał, żebym coraz częściej rysowała na jego lekcjach.- Ponownie mówiąc ze śmiechem. -Kasandra serio powiedz, co chciał.- Już poważniej, ale było słychać śmiech. -Oj, no dobra.- Odpowiedziała Kasandra już zirytowana.- Żebym już nie odpływała, ale jak to ja.- Na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.- Podgotowałam go, żeby mnie wcześniej wypuścił. I jak zwykle się udało.- uśmiechnęła się. -Ty to masz na niego nie za dobry wpływ. Jeszcze brakuje, żeby na prawdę zalazł ci za skórę.- Powiedziała lekko zmartwiona Kilia. -Przecież mnie znasz, nie ma siły, która by mnie złamała.- Dodała Kas z wielką pewnością siebie. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk otrzymanego SMS'a. Kasandra szybko wyjęła telefon. To był SMS od jej mamy. Kazała jej odebrać młodszą siostrę ze szkoły. -No nie, muszę mojego Diabełka odebrać ze szkoły.- Powiedziała lekko zirytowana. -Nie przesadzaj, Lenka jest fajniutka, taka słodka.- Odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka z miłym wyrazem twarzy. -Ty chyba jeszcze jej tak dobrze nie poznałaś.- Stwierdziła lekko podgotowana blond włosa.- Jak ona to zło wcielone, ciągle gada tym swoim ulubionym filmie, jak to było? Chyba "Jak wytresować smoka". I jeszcze mnie męczy, bym pojechała z nią na drugą część, nie wiem, co ona w tym... czymś widzi.- Powiedziała powstrzymując się od krzyku. W końcu zmieniły temat i skierowały się do szatni. Szybko się przebrały. To, że zagadały się pod klasą im pomogło. Nie było już tłoku więc w spokoju mogły zmienić obuwie. Wyszły z Krainy Męki i Rozpaczy potocznie zwanej gimnazjum. Rozstały się przy bramie. Kasandra kopiąc kamyczek skierowała się do podstawówki, w której uczyła się jej młodsza siostra. Lena. Nie mogła zrozumieć co ona widzi w bajkach animowanych. Czy ona kiedyś dorośnie?! Mała bachorzyca biegająca po domu tuląc pluszaka. Czarnego smoka ciągle twierdząc, że to jakiś tam Szczerbatek. Ile razy za prośbą rodziców musiała z nią oglądać ten cały beznadziejny film, a co gorsza następnie serial, bo Lenka tak chciała. A teraz ma z nią iść na drugą część?! Tego już za wiele. Z chęcią wysłałaby ja na księżyc byleby mieć spokój od smoków i innych dziecinad. Nawet nie zdążyła otworzyć furtki, gdy nagle przybiegła do niej siostra. -Siostrzyczko, fajnie że mnie odbierzesz.- Przywitała się z dość dziwną radością. -A ty niby co tak się cieszysz, pierwszy raz jesteś w takiej ekstazie na mój widok.- Odpowiedziała mocno zdziwiona.- Prawie że jak teletubisie.-Stwierdziła żartobliwie. -Przestań, ja tak się cieszę, bo nie mogę się doczekać tej premiery, jestem tak szczęśliwa że na to pojadę, nie mogę się doczekać Szczerbatka i Czkawki w akcji i wiesz, ma tam znaleźć swoją mamę, której nie widział nigdy...- Zaczęła z entuzjazmem opowiadać. -No nie, zaczyna się.- Szepnęła do sb zirytowana, że musi tego wysłuchiwać.-Dobra, choć, nie chcę ochrzanu od rodziców dostać od rodziców, że się z tb gdzieś błąkam.- Dodała głośniej już mówiąc do siostry. -No dobra... To ci po drodze opowiem.- Powiedziała Lena z szerokim uśmiechem. -Boże, jeśli mnie słyszysz, zrób coś, by się wreszcie te niedorozwinięte dziecko zatkało.- Szepnęła Kasandra z łezką w oku. Wreszcie poszły w stronę domu, ale niestety, nie było dane Kasandrze odpocząć od smoków i wikingów na długo, gdyż Lena tylko o tym gadała. Gdy dochodziły do przejścia dla pieszych, dziewczyna już nie wytrzymała i wybuchła. - Możesz już się zamknąć, mam po dziurki w nosie ten twój głupi film, serial i drugą część tego dziecinnego filmu! - Wywrzeszczała w stronę siostry, wściekłość było widać w oczach. -Ale Kas... Nie krzycz..- powiedziała wystraszona Lena, wpatrując się swoimi dużymi oczami w starszą siostrę. -Jak mam nie krzyczeć, jak ty ciągle mnie męczysz tym dziecinnym filmem! Nie obchodzi mnie co będzie w drugiej części, ja to... Coś ze smokami oglądałam z tb, tylko dlatego, że rodzice mi kazali, tak samo, jak kazali mi jechać z tb na tą 2 część!- Wściekle powiedziała, wpatrując się w małą Lenę jak w samo zło. -Kass.. Nie krzycz.. Ja już nie będę..- jęknęła dziewczynka, a z jej oczy pociekły łzy, kątem oka zauważyła, że ludzie patrzą się na nie.-Kass proszę... Kasandra zorientowała się, że ludzie patrzą, również gdy widziała, że Lenka zaczyna płakać trochę jej się głupio zrobiło, ale nie dawała po sb tego poznać. -Dobra, choć.- Powiedziała, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. -Już się nie gniewasz?- spytała Lena nieco naiwnie i spojrzała siostrze prosto w oczy. -Ja się nie gniewam, tylko jestem zła, bo ja nie lubię animowanych bajek, a ty ciągle nawijasz jak katarynka.- Odpowiedziała mocno zirytowana. -To dobrze.-szepnęła Lena i przytuliła się do siostry.-Chodźmy do domu. Kasandra lekko odwzajemniła uścisk i męczyła się, by ją odczepić od siebie. Mała mocno trzymała. -No wreszcie dobrze gadasz.- Powiedziała z radością, gdy usłyszała ostatnie słowa Leny. Dziewczynka w końcu puściła blondwłosą, ale po chwili złapała ją za rękę. Zachowaniem okazywała, że nie puści póki nie znajdą się pod domem. -Ale pójdziesz ze mną na premierę? Proooszęęęę.-Wydała z siebie błagalny jęk. -Jeszcze przemyślę, więc nawet nie wspominaj pod czas drogi ani o tej premierze, ani o niczym co się wiąże z tym filmem, żebym mogła to przemyśleć, jasne?- Odpowiedziała z nadzieją, że do końca drogi nawet nie piśnie słowem o tym filmie. -Dobrze.- odpowiedziała Lena potulnie i kontynuowały marsz do domu. Przechodziły przez ulicę. Dziewczynka rozglądała się co chwila. Nagle zza zakrętu wyłonił się pędzący samochód. -Kass..- powiedziała wystraszona ciągnąc siostrę za rękaw. -Co... Lena uciekaj!- Krzyknęła wystraszona samochodem, ponieważ widziała, że pojazd jedzie centralnie w kierunku siostry. -Uważaj!- Przestraszona wrzasnęła i odepchnęła ją na chodnik przyjmując cios rozpędzonego samochodu. -Kasandra!-Dziewczynka wrzeszczała widząc jak samochód potrąca jej starszą siostrę. -KAS! Łzy ciekły z jej oczy strumieniami. Szybko się podniosła i chciała pobiec do blondwłosej, ale jakaś pani również przerażona całym zdarzeniem złapała ją z całej siły nie pozwalając podejść do Kasandry. Obok jakiś nieznany pan wyciągał telefon wybierając numer pogotowia. Kasandra potrącona i poturbowana spadła na betonową drogę. Ogłuszona nic nie widziała, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. -L..Lena.-Mamrotała cicho. Jeszcze kilka razy powtórzyła imię siostry. Nieczuła bólu, tylko odczuwała potrzebę... snu, jakby chciała zasnąć. Powoli obraz zbierających się w okół niej się rozmywał. Przechyliła lekko głowę w stronę małe Lenki, która rozpaczała. -Sio... Siostrzyczko.- Wyszeptała, gdy ujrzała Lenkę. To było ostatnie co widziała, rozpacz swojej małej siostrzyczki, ponieważ po chwili zasnęła twardym jak kamień snem. -Kas!-krzyknęła po raz ostatni Lena i wyrwała się z uścisku kobiety. Podbiegła do starszej siostry. Dziewczyna oczy miała zamknięte, a jej oddech był nierówny. Przytuliła się do niej łkając żałośnie. -Tak wypadek. Sprawca uciekł, ale jest ciężko ranna dziewczyna.-słyszała jak mężczyzna podaje informacje. Nim się spostrzegła ktoś oderwał ja od Kasandry i przytulił do siebie. Myślała, że o znowu ta kobieta, ale poprzez łzy ujrzała zapłakaną twarz mamy. -Mamusiu to moja wina.- wyszeptała i wtuliła się w nią. -Nie skarbie. To nie ty jesteś temu winna. Spojrzała jak kładą jej siostrę na noszach, a następnie przenoszą do karetki. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy przyjechali. -Mamo jedźmy z Kas.- powiedziała Lena wskazując pojazd. '~~*~~''' Kasandra widziała tylko ciemność, nic nie słyszała, czuła się jak w nicość. Nagle usłyszała szelest liści, stukanie dzięcioła, powiew wiatru smyrający ją po twarzy. Odczuwała również, jak trawa smyra ją lekko po skórze. Przez chwilę nie miała siły się poruszyć, nawet oczu nie mogła odtworzyć. W pewnym momencie otworzyła je powoli. Widziała piękne, błękitne niebo i kilka chmur przybierających jakieś kształty. Gdy wreszcie wstała, zorientowała się, że jest w lesie. Była obolała, ale draśnięcia żadnego nie miała. Gdy się rozejrzała, nikogo nie widziała. -Gdzie ja ku*** jestem?!- Powiedziała donośnie. ''Rozdział 1 Zerwała się na nogi rozglądając uważnie. Skąd się tu wzięła?! Pamiętała tylko jakiś wypadek. Ale okolica, w której miał on miejsce nie pasowała zupełnie do tego lasu. Zrobiła kilka kroków z nadzieją, że nic nie wyskoczy z krzaków i jej nie zabije. -Halo?! Jest tu kto?!-spytała, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna zbytnio nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, miała poste w głowie, ale w głowie miała jakąś dziewczynę, małą, bezradną, zapłakaną dziewczynkę. Nagle doszedł ją jakiś hałas za krzaków. -Halo? Ktoś tam jest?- Spytała ponownie, ale znowu cisza. Dziewczyna nie chętnie podeszła do krzaków, gdy nagle wyłoniło się coś z nich, a dokładniej poleciało w górę, jakby, małe, kolorowe smoczki -Co to jest?Smoki?!- Powiedziała do siebie z przerażeniem. W pewnym momencie te małe smoczki zaczęły ją gonić. Kasandra uciekała w popłochu, wprost piszczała ze strachu. Tak szybko biegła, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy te małe smoki ją zostawiły w spokoju. Wreszcie się zatrzymała. Kasandra miała mętlik w głowie. Skąd mogły się wziąć w lesie smoki?! Dziewczyna zamyślona jeszcze pochodziła i nagle ją olśniło. Powinna poszukać kogoś, kto by jej pomógł. Ale gdzie mogła by kogoś znaleźć? Blond włosa zaczęła biec, sama nawet nie wiedziała nawet gdzie. W pewnym momencie potknęła się o jakąś gałąź. Upadła na ziemię. Usłyszała nagle jakiś hałas. Rozejrzała się uważnie szukając jego źródła. Po chwili ciszy hałas rozległ się ponownie. Przypominał jej ryk jakiegoś nieznanego stworzenia. Powoli poszła w jego kierunku. Delikatnie rozchyliła krzaki. Na ziemi leżał czarny jak noc smok. Był poplątany w długi i mocny sznur. Podeszła do niego. Na pierwsze oko wyglądał na nieżywego. Jednak po chwili oceniła, że jeszcze daleko mu do śmierci. Wiedziała, że smok raczej jej nie pomoże w niczym-no chyba, że skróci jej życie-, no ale nie miała serca, by go tak zostawić. Tylko czym, by tu przeciąć więzy. Nie miała, przy sobie niczego ostrego. W jej oko ,wpadł' leżący tuż obok kamień. Wyglądał jakby miał ostry kant. Szybko wzięła go w rękę i z powrotem podeszła do smoka. Nagle usłyszała czyjś głos. -Inni gubią kubek, ale nie ja! Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka.- po chwili rozległ się też odgłos jakiegoś uderzenia. Szczerze trochę ją to uradowało. Może ten ktoś jej pomoże. Ale co zrobi temu stworzeniu?! Zaczęła przecinać więzy. Postać się zbliżała jak stwierdziła po chwili. A przecinanie szło jej dość mozolnie. Nagle zorientowała się, że smok się na nią patrzy. Zignorowała to i w końcu przecięła sznur. Gdy tylko go, smok gwałtownie na nią skoczył. Przycisnął ją swoją wielka, czarną łapą. Dziewczyna była chwilowo przerażona, ale zaczęła się przyglądać w wielkie, zielono-żółte oczy, które ją lustrowały. Smok zaczął się przymierzać do czegoś i nagle ryknął z całej siły w stronę Kasandry. Potem uciekł. -Nie ma za co.- Powiedziała żartobliwie. Szybko zorientowała się, że ktoś zbliża się do niej. Nie wiedziała, czy się schować, czy poprosić o pomoc. Jednak po tym co tu się stało nie była niczego pewna. Siedziała więc na ziemi nie wiedząc, czy wstać, czy dalej siedzieć. Kroki obcego ucichły. Najwyraźniej albo się skradał albo zawrócił. -Kim jesteś?- usłyszała jednak po chwili. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na zielonookiego chłopaka o brązowych włosach. Szczupły i na jej oko był średniego wzrostu. Zaległa cisza. Wpatrywała się w niego z wrażeniem, że zaraz przewierci go na wskroś. Ciągle jej się wydawało, że skądś go zna. Tylko skąd? Pierwszy raz widzi ten las, a co dopiero tego chłopaka. -Odpowiesz?-spytał ją jeszcze raz. -Uhh.. Kasandra.- przedstawiła się i podniosła z ziemi. -Czkawka.- Brązowo włosy uśmiechnął się szczerze.- Widziałaś tu może Nocną Furię? Gdy dotarło do niej jak się nazywa wytrzeszczyła oczy. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Odepchnęła siostrę, by uratować ją przed samochodem. Mała przerażona dziewczynka to była mała Lena. Uwolniony czarny smok to był niejaki Szczerbatek z tego filmu, który tak jej siostra uwielbiała... A Czkawka powinien go teraz znaleźć i uwolnić, by cała bajka potoczyła się prawidłowo! Co ona do cholery zrobiła?! -No odpowiesz, czy nie?- Spytał się zniecierpliwiony chłopak. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, była skołowana. Jakim cholernym cudem znalazła się w fabule ulubionego filmu jej siostry?! I jak wróci do domu?! Co się dzieje z jej rodziną?! -WTF?!- Mruknęła zdziwiona. -Co proszę?- Spytał się również zdziwionym tonem. -Nie, nic, nie widziałam żadnej Nocnej Furii.- Odpowiedziała. -Szkoda, bo pod czas ostatniego ataku smoków w naszej wiosce zestrzeliłem jedną Nocną Furię, ale nikt mi nie wierzył, więc chciałem im udowodnić, ale przeszukałem całą wyspę i nie mogę go znaleźć. Nie no, genialnie, zamiast smoka, znalazłem dziewczynę.-Powiedział zirytowany. -Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. -No przepraszam.-Powiedział sarkastycznie.- Może pójdziesz ze mną do wioski?- Zapytał. -No nie jestem pewna. -No chodź, raczej nie zostaniesz tu z chmarą smoków na karku, co nie? -To ich jest tu więcej?! -No, tak, całe mnóstwo, dużych, małych... -To jednak pójdę z tb.- Odpowiedziała przerażona wieścią, że jest tu więcej tych stworzeń i to jeszcze większych, niż te które do tej pory spotkała. -To chodźmy. Wreszcie ruszyli w stronę wioski. Pod czas drogi nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem. Kas rozglądała się szukając pozostałych znaków, które by potwierdziły, że jest w filmie. Miała nadzieję że to tylko omamy. Gdy tylko wyszli z lasu, dziewczyna ujrzała wioskę, a w tle niebieski ocean. -To wygląda lepiej niż w filmie.-Mruknęła z zachwytem. Czkawka za to wbił w nią zdziwiony wzrok... '''Od Autorek: Tak oto wstawiamy ten oto rozdział. Co racja nieco krótszy od prologu, ale to nie my. To nasze mózgi urządziły imprezę i dostały fazy po Coli xD' ''Rozdział 2 -W jakim Filmie?- Spytał zaciekawiony. -Nie ważne.. To co, idziemy, czy będziemy stać jak te kołki? -Dobra, chodźmy. Wreszcie poszli do wioski. Gdy tam doszli, nie obyło się bez spojrzeń mieszkańców w stronę nowego przybysza. Kasandra jednak ignorowała osoby, które tak ją lustrowały spojrzeniem i szła, jakby nic się nie działo. Czkawka i Kas skierowali się w kierunku twierdzy. Dziewczyna kątem oka tylko obserwowała ludzi. Gdyby miała wymienić ich imiona to z pewnością udałoby jej się to. Co racja nie wszystkich, ale większość. W pewnym momencie zauważyła jakiegoś osiłka, który miał czarne, krótkie włosy i wyglądał na 15 lat. Od razu rozpoznała go, bo to był nie kto inny jak Sączysmark, który był z jednych osób z tego filmu, które jej zostały w głowie. Chłopak, gdy tylko ją zauważył od razu zwrócił się w jej stronę przymierzając się do flirtu (jeżeli to wgl można było nazwać flirtem). -Hej piękna, może przejdziesz się z prawdziwym mężczyzną, a nie z jakimś chuchrem.- Powiedział z uśmiechem pokazując swoje "muskuły". -A co, ten "mężczyzna" jest za tobą?- Odpowiedziała żartobliwie. -Ty chyba żartujesz, no przecież tu stoi. -Idź się lecz.-Odpowiedziała mu z przymrożeniem oczu. Smark patrzył na nią zdziwiony i za razem wkurzony. -Możemy iść dalej?- spytała po cichu Czkawkę. -Jasne.-odpowiedział tylko z lekkim rozbawieniem. Minęli Sączysmarka, który jak po chwili spostrzegła zaciskał pięści. -Działa mi na nerwy.-powiedziała po chwili Kasandra. -Że niby Sączysmark?- Zapytał chłopak.-Mi też. I mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie skończy tych zaczepek. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie kilka odcinków serialu. Jak tu nie zapomnieć, że Smark nawet wtedy nie będzie znosił Czkawki. -Sądzę, że masz rację.-powiedziała po chwili i zobaczyła dwie postaci zbliżające się w ich stronę. -Oho. Idą kłopoty.-Mruknęła, gdy rozpoznała bliźniaki. -To jak siostra, co najpierw rozwalamy?- Spytał się Mieczyk siostry z entuzjazmem. -Nie wiem, a może tak jakąś owcę podpalimy? -Ty to mi czytasz w myślach. -Ty patrz, jakaś laska stoi obok Czkawki. -Gdzie? -No przecież mówię, że obok Czkawki debilu. -Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?! No siostra, teraz popamiętasz!- Krzyknął atakując Szpadkę. Kas patrząc na ich bójkę miała ochotę tej dwójce dać po pysku, ale wolała się nie wtrącać w "rodzinną sprzeczkę" jeśli to tak można było nazwać. Jedyne co zrobiła to złapała się za głowę. -Boże, i jeszcze będę musiała to znosić.-Mruknęła pod nosem. -Ej, ej, Mieczyk, Szpadka, spokój!- Krzyknął Czkawka do bliźniaków. -Wiesz raczej cię nie posłuchają..- mruknęła blond włosa. I miała racje, ponieważ bliźniaki nawet nie usłyszały, co on mówi, gdyż były zajęte bójką, by kogokolwiek słuchać. -Szczerze? To chyba jedynym rozwiązaniem, by się częściowo ogarnęli, to zamknąć oboje w klatkach.- Stwierdziła żartobliwie, choć to nawet nie głupi pomysł.-Najlepiej oddzielonych ścianą. -Miewałem podobne pomysły.- zaśmiał się Czkawka po jej słowach. -To czemu nie próbowałeś ich wykonać? -Wiesz trudno raczej jest zaplanować dobrą pułapkę na bliźniaki. Zawsze mogą zrobić coś niespodziewanego. -Raczej nie. Moim zdaniem starczyłaby na nich zwykła sieć.-Powiedziała Kasandra przypominając sobie pewien odcinek serialu, w którym Mieczyk wpadł w pułapkę próbując ją rozbroić. Zaległa cisza. Nim Kasandra się spostrzegła dotarli na miejsce. Czkawka otworzył po cichu drzwi. Gdy zobaczył ojca siedzącego przy „domowym ognisku” zorientował się, że nie jest w sosie. -Yyy, tato, chciałbym ci przedstawić Kasandrę, którą spotkałem w lesie.- Powiedział lekko zestresowany. Stoick wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Czkawki i Kasandry z oschłą miną. Dziewczyna mimo tego, że znała go z filmu zlękła się mężczyzny. -Witaj, jestem wodzem wioski. -Yyy, dzień dobry.- Odpowiedziała trochę przerażona. -Czy Kasandra może u nas przenocować?- Spytał się Czkawka. -Oczywiście. -To my może pójdziemy już na górę. Czkawka i Kas skierowali się w stronę schodów. -Czkawka, synu, chciałbym z tobą pomówić.-Nagle powiedział Stoick. -Yyy, dobrze tato. Ty Kasandro idź na górę i poczekaj na mnie. Chłopak zawrócił do ojca. Dziewczyna jednak nie poszła na górę, tylko podsłuchiwała, ponieważ chciała sprawdzić, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z filmem. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że tak. -Czas, żebyś nauczył się zabijać smoki.- Powiedział Stoick co zmartwiło Kasandrę. Nie tak powinno być! Dziewczyna jęknęła. Czkawka milczał, a powinien powiedzieć coś zupełnie odwrotnego. -Zaczynasz więc smocze szkolenie. Jutro rano.- dodał po chwili Stoick. -Jasne tato.-odpowiedział chłopak spokojnie, ale Kasandra wyczuła w jego głosie lekki zawód. Pewnie dalej liczył, że znajdzie Nocną Furię. -Czy ja też mogę iść na szkolenie?- wtrąciła nagle dziewczyna zapominając, że powinna być w pokoju Czkawki. -Oczywiście, skoro tak bardzo chcesz.- Odpowiedział Stoick. Dziewczyna uradowała się, że może mieć na oku Czkawkę... '''Od Autorek: W ten rozdział dałyśmy całe nasze serca, gdyż przeżywamy kryzys weny, a w szczególności biedna Ami. Prosimy o łagodne opinie w stosunku tego rozdziału.' ''Rozdział 3 -Zaczynamy smocze szkolenie!- powiedział Pyskacz nim Czkawka i Kasandra doszli bramy arenę. Dziewczyna zauważyła jak reszta młodzieży wchodzi na arenę. Już z daleka usłyszała ich rozmowy, które pamiętała tak dobrze jak całą resztę filmu. -Raz kozie śmierć- Powiedziała Astrid można powiedzieć, że aż z radością w oczach. -Liczę na poparzenia trzeciego stopnia.- Odezwał się Mieczyk, gdy pojawili się w bramie. -Ja to, bym chciała otarcia najlepiej na łokciach albo na pleckach.- Cała Szpadka, przyszło na myśl Kas. -No bez blizny to w ogóle nie ma zabawy.- Po słowach Astrid spojrzała kątem oka na Czkawkę czekając na jego reakcję. -No... No przecież.. Ból.. Sama radość..- Mruknął chłopak, a reszta dopiero zauważyła, że się zjawili. -Oo.. świetnie, a ten tu po co? Ona to jeszcze zrozumiem, ale on?- Mieczyk wyglądał na pierwszy rzut oka na zawiedzionego wskazując najpierw Kasandrę potem Czkawkę. -Dobra, dobra zaczynamy. Tego komu pójdzie najlepiej, spotka wielki zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego plemienia.-Powiedział Pyskacz, który pojawił się obok Czkawki. -Czkawka już zabił jedną nocną furię, a to znaczy, że odpada czy że... Hahaha.. Poważnie koleś ma coś z głową...- Sączysmark oczywiście nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. -Ale nie martw się. Jesteś mały, słabowity smoki nie będą cię traktować poważnie. Uznają, że jesteś chory albo upośledzony i rzucą się się na tych co wyglądają na prawdziwych wikingów.- Pocieszał Pyskacz Czkawkę, a Kasandra dalej cicho kroczyła obok. -Brawo na pewno go to pocieszyło Pyskacz. Twoja szczerość jest powalająca.- Mruknęła cicho i w tej samej chwili wiking spojrzał na nią. -Ciebie pierwszy raz widzę koleżanko. Jak się nazywasz?- Spytał dalej idąc do drzwi, za którymi kryły się smoki. -Kasandra..- powiedziała spokojnie wzruszając ramionami. -Aha, dobrze. Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków z którymi nauczycie się walczyć.- Powiedział Pyskacz. -Długo potrafisz się skupić na jednym temacie, gratuluje.- Szepnęła. -Śmiertnik Zębacz. -Atak 8. Zbroja 10. -Chyba mamy przyszłego No Life.- Mruknęła Kas. -Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. -Spryt plus 7 razy 2. -Koszmar Ponocnik. -Obrażenia 15 -Straszliwiec Straszliwy. -Atak 8. Jad 12. -Możesz się zamknąć?!I wreszcie, mały Gronkiel. -Nacisk szczęk 6... -Zaraz zaraz może najpierw trochę teorii.- Stwierdził wystraszony Sączysmark. -Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza.- Odpowiedział Pyskacz. W tym momencie Kasandra sobie pomyślała, że powinna zaplanować coś, by doszło do spotkania Czkawki i Szczerbatka i przy okazji zmyć się z „interesującej” lekcji Pyskacza, bo można było się spodziewać, że wypuści tego Gronkla, a także przyszłą Sztukamięs. I się nie myliła, po chwili pyskacz wypuścił Gronkla. Dziewczyna dyskretnie się wymknęła, na szczęście wszyscy byli tak zajęci, że nawet nie zauważyli jej braku. Biegła tak szybko, że tuż pod domem Czkawki ledwie otworzyła drzwi. Po krótkim odpoczynku Kas zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by zrobić, żeby Czkawka poszedł do Kruczego Urwiska, gdyż tam właśnie przebywa smok, a raczej powinien wedle fabuły filmu, no chyba, że w tej sprawie też coś się pogmatwało. Musiała się streszczać, bo przecież niedługo się zorientują, że jej nie ma na arenie, ale nie mogła wymyślić żadnego planu. Nagle jest! Jest pomysł. Dziewczyna od razu złapała za jakąkolwiek kartkę i taką jakby tutejszą wersję ołówka i wzięła się za pisanie. To był list, w którym Kas napisała: '' Drogi Czkawko Spotkajmy się jeszcze dziś w Kruczym Urwisku, mam do ciebie pewną sprawę. Przyjdź. '' Kasandra'' Przyznam, może to nie jest zbyt ciekawy i przerażająco długi list, ale raczej nie będzie wyjaśniać, po co ma tam przyjść, gdyż ona nie może już bardziej paprać scenariusza tego filmu, do którego się powoli zaczyna przekonywać. Poszła z listem do pokoju chłopaka i położyła go na biurku. Miała dość prosty, ale miejmy nadzieję skuteczny plan sprowadzenia Czkawki do Nocnej Furii. Oczywiście ona się mu tam nie pokaże, po co psuć niedługo rozpoczynające się relacje Czkawki i Szczerbatka? Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę miejsca jej „spotkania” z chłopakiem. W drodze usłyszała ryki, te same ryki, które słyszała pierwszego dnia na wyspie Berk. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, od razu przyśpieszyła kroku. Wreszcie doszła, gdy zobaczyła smoka, miała ochotę do niego podejść, ale nie mogła, przecież to Czkawka miał do niego pójść. Kasandra schowała się za jedną ze skał i czekała... "Wybaczcie nam za ten wielce długi odstęp, ale ostatnio, jakoś nam się trudno skontaktować i nie mogłyśmy często ze sobą pisać, prosimy o wybaczenie :(" Melcia Tajm!(Dowiecie się o co chodzi na samym końcu xd)A więc tak, we very, very, VERY sorry za naszą tak długą nieobecność na tym opo. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za tą nieobecność, ale przez długi czas (nawet bardzo, bo to od sierpnia, brawo my xd) nie miałyśmy weny, a tym bardziej pomysłodawczyni tego opo, Amiś świr. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze pamięta o tym opo, bo jak zauważyłam, jest uważany za zawieszony, ale oficjalne odwieszam opo i zapraszam do czytania tego oto rozdziału, który chciałam już zacząć pisać od dłuższego czasu. C: ''Rozdział 4 Po długim wyczekiwaniu zaczynała powoli zasypiać. Już prawie popadła w błogi sen, gdy nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest z oddali. Przez chwile nie miała bladego pojęcia co to było, ale potem się zorientowała się, kto wydaje te dźwięki. To był Czkawka, który się rozglądał gdzie popadnie. Nie wiadomo czemu nawet po drzewach? Kasandra od razu się schowała, tylko lekko wystawiła głowę, aby mieć Czkawkę ciągle na oku. Na szczęście szedł tam gdzie powinien. Chłopak nie znając jej planu szedł zdezorientowany jej nieobecnością. -Kasandra!- Wykrzykiwał jej imię mając nadzieję, że się pokaże. Ona jednak obserwowała go, czego ten nie domyślał się w dalszym ciągu. Tuż przy kamiennym „wejściu” do Kruczego Urwiska, Czkawka zauważył na ziemi czarne łuski. Podniósł jedną i zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków za kolejnymi. Nagle wyskoczyło coś wielkiego! To była Nocna Furia, którą wcześniej chłopak zestrzelił w ostatnim ataku smoków. On za to zastygł, gdy ujrzał smoka. Pierwszy raz widział takie niesamowite zwierzę. Na początku chciał chwycić sztylet, który miał na wypadek przy sobie, co bardzo zmartwiło, a zarazem zaskoczyło Kasandrę. Gdy miała wkroczyć do akcji, chłopak po chwili namysłu odpuścił i zamiast sztyletu wyjął ołówek i swój notes, w którym narysował Nocną Furię. Kas się uspokoiła i obserwowała dalszy bieg wydarzeń. -Dlaczego po prostu nie odlecisz?- spytał Czkawka, a w głowie Kas pojawiła się prośba, by zauważył brakującą lotkę. Po chwili tak jak przypuszczała, przy szkicowaniu Czkawka niechcący upuścił ołówek, co oczywiście Szczerbatek zauważył i choć nie widział go wcześniej, warknął cicho, ale nie agresywnie tylko ostrzegawczo, a potem wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami. Chłopak również uważnie obserwował smoka najwyraźniej nie dowierzając, że jako pierwszy wiking zobaczył pomiot burz. Kasandra, gdy ci wlepiali w siebie gały zorientowała się, że Czkawka lada chwila będzie wracał do Berk. Szybko, ale po cichu wymknęła się ze swojej kryjówki i pognała do wioski. Gdy tam dotarła przez chwilę nie wiedziała co robić. Gdy zaczął padać deszcz, przypomniało jej się, że wszyscy z tego powodu będą w Twierdzy. Skierowała się w określonym kierunku. Weszła do sali, gdzie przy jednym ze stołów siedziała grupa tak zwanych przez nią „młodocianych przestępców z poprawczaka Smocze Szkolenie”. -Gdzie byłaś?- to były pierwsze słowa jakie usłyszała na wejściu i pochodziły od Pyskacza. -Czyli formy grzecznościowe nie są potrzebne..- uśmiechnęła, bo Pyskacz na szkoleniu był poniekąd nauczycielem, a ona takich nie lubiła witać.-Poszłam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, bo zaduch akademii mi trochę zaszkodził. -Że jaki zaduch?-Mieczyk spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie w swoim Mieczykowatym stylu.- Bo już myśleliśmy, że się z naszym kochanym Czkawką prowadzasz. Uważaj, bo się ciapowatością zarazisz. To nieuleczalne... Chyba. -Ciapowatością?- zlustrowała go uważnie.- Jestem odporna nawet na debilizm, bo zwalczam takich jak ty.-zaśmiała się. -Takich jak on? To ilu zabiłaś śliczna?- wtrącił się nagle Sączysmark. -No ba. Wielu. Takich dwóch Mieczykopodobnych i trzech Sączysmarkowatych no i jeszcze parunastu nie określonych.-usiadła koło Astrid i oparła ręce o stół. -Szkoda, że mnie przy tym nie było. Pomogłabym ci przy Mieczykopodobnych.-zaśmiała się głośno Szpadka.- To jakbym biła klonów mojego brata. I jego też.- po tych słowach uderzyła wspomnianego w głowę.-Uwielbiam to. -Skąd ty tylu Sączysmarków i Mieczyków wytrzasnęłaś?- spytała podejrzliwie Astrid. -Było się tu i tam.-Kas wzruszyła ramionami. -Tu i tam, czyli gdzie?- spytał Śledzik.-Podróżowałaś może z Johannem? -Chyba cię pogięło. Nic bym nie widziała tylko połowę wszystkiego, a resztę przespała przy jego gadaninie. -Taa. Nudny jest.-stwierdził Sączysmark.-Ale skoro tak to jak podróżowałaś? -Na smoku w trąbe jeża.-powiedziała dla żartu Kas, a reszta wybałuszyła oczy. -Phaha.. Dobry żart.-Astrid zaśmiała się jako pierwsza.- A tak na serio? -No w łodzi, a w czym.. Tylko mi się ta kupa desek rozbiła na skałach po drugiej stronie wyspy.-Kas skłamała nie widząc innego wyjścia. Nie mogła im powiedzieć, że szła kostkowym chodnikiem z siostrą i wjechał w nie metalowy samochód i potem magicznie teleportnęła się do lasu na ich wyspę, gdzie znalazła Czkawkę. Miała wrażenie, że jedyne słowo jakie, by zrozumieli to metal, z którego toporek się wykuć da. Nie miała ich za głupich, ale wolała nie ryzykować braku zrozumienia i wzięcia za wariatkę. -Miło się gadało...-wtrącił Pyskacz.-Ale koniec bezdetnych rozmów, wróćmy do podsumowania pierwszego dnia szkolenia. Jaki błąd popełniłaś dziś Astrid? W międzyczasie przybył wreszcie oczekiwany głównie przez Kasandrę Czkawka. Blondwłosa wolała znowu czegoś nie popsuć, co już jeden raz zdążyła zrobić. -Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto, wypadłam z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem.-powiedziała Astrid. -Co ty nie powiesz.- skomentowała Szpadka. -Nie nie.. Byłaś świetna.. Zresztą jak zwykle.- odparł Sączysmark oczywiście próbował jej się przypodobać, co jak zwykle, mu nie wychodziło. -Astrid ma racje. Trzeba sobie stawiać poprzeczkę.- W czasie tego o dziwo pozytywnego zdania Czkawka zabrał należne mu pożywienie i pomaszerował w stronę stołu obok. -Jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka?- spytał od razu Pyskacz zauważając mokrego chłopaka. -Eee, w ogóle przyszedł?-powiedziała sarkastycznie Szpadka. -I dał się zjeść?-dopowiedział Mieczyk. -Wszystko chce robić po swojemu..- dodała na koniec Astrid. -Dziękuję Astrid.- gdy tylko Pyskacz skończył to zdanie, Czkawka zajął wreszcie miejsce, po czym Kasandra z prędkością Nocnej Furii przesiadła się do niego, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nawet Pyskacza i Czkawki.- Więc tak...-dodał rozkojarzony jednoręki.- Macie mi to wykuć na blachę. Jasne? Smoczy podręcznik.- przedstawił księgę kładąc ją na stole przy pozostałych.- Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy. ''Czyli to co już wiem, pomyślała Kasia. Przecież jej siostra, Lena zrobiła nawet swoją wersję księgi smoków, dodając tam wszystkie, które zostały pokazane w filmie, serialu czy grach, ale także te własnego pomysłu. Kas czasami śmiała się, że jej siostra, gdyby połączyła stworzone przez siebie księgi-których zrobiła już ze trzy- to powstałaby co najmniej 500-stronnicowa książka. Ale to było w tamtym świecie. -Dziś nie zaatakują.- stwierdził Pyskacz po usłyszeniu grzmotu.-Wkuwajcie. -Zara?! Mamy czytać?-wzburzył się Mieczyk natychmiast przestając się bawić sztyletem. -Pogibało jego czy co?-stwierdziła Szpadka, z tym samym entuzjazmem co jej brat.. -Po co mamy czytać jakieś nudy, jak prędzej zabić to coś, o czym ktoś te nudy napisał?-krzyknął Sączysmark. -A ja poczytałem i to ze siedem razy. I. I jest taki smok co charka wrzątkiem prosto w twarz albo taki drugi, który..- zaczął podekscytowany Śledzik. -Ta... Bardzo ciekawe. Sam se mogę o tym poczytać.-przerwał grubszemu Mieczyk. -Tylko po co?-zakończyła jego mowę Szpadka. -By mieć mózg.-wtrąciła Kas.- Większy poziom IQ bywa przydatny. -Wy se czytajcie, a ja coś pójdę rozwalić.-przerwał rozmowę Sączysmark i wstał od stołu, a za nim wszyscy oprócz Astrid. Gdy wyszli w akompaniamencie grzmotów i kłótni bliźniaków Czkawka odszedł od Kasandry i podszedł do Astrid. Dziewczynie w takiej to nie przeszkadzało, bo wiedziała, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z scenariuszem filmu. -To co? Pouczymy się może?- spytał Astrid, ale ta szybko wstała od stołu. -Już to czytałam.- zbyła go i poszła szybko za resztą. -A ja jeszcze nie, czyli co? No dobra.. Widzimy się na.. treningu..-ostatnie słowo powiedział zamkniętym drzwiom. -Marny sposób na podryw.-Kas podeszła do niego i usiadła przy stole, na którym leżał Smoczy Podręcznik. Ba dum tsss. Amiś Tajm. Zrobiłam włam na kompa Melci. Ona zaraz doda wiadomość, ale ja zrobie to pierwsza. Przestałyśmy to pisać w sierpniu ubiegłego roku. Oł maj gosz jak dawno.. Sorka. Ale wracamy. Kryjcie się narody, wszyscy uciekajo, wariaty wracajom. Ale może ktoś o tym opciu pamięta. Zostawcie komenta, a wena bendzie i kolejny rozdział też. Do zobaczenia. Teraz pora na: MELCIA TAJM! ''Amiś oddaje komputer Mellindzie i ucieka. (no, wreszcie oddała -.-)'' ''Rozdział 5 'Ta ta taaaaa. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi szybciej niż poprzedni rozdział.''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania